1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rotary shredding apparatus operated by one or more reversible hydraulic pressure operated motors, and is particularly directed to an improved system of control to safeguard the apparatus against operational malfunctions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The presently known prior art relating to material shredding apparatus of rotary type driven by hydraulic fluid pressure motors or by electrical motors includes such examples as are disclosed in U. S. Pat. Nos. 3,502,276, Panning et al of Mar. 24, 1970; Schwarz 3,845,907 of Nov. 5, 1974; Goldhammer 3,860,180 of Jan. 14, 1975; Cunningham et al 3,868,062 of Feb. 25, 1975; Kaczmarek 3,981,455 of Sept. 21, 1976; Culbertson et al 4,034,918 of July 12, 1977; and Williams 4,452,400 of June 5, 1984.
In shredder apparatus operated by relatively high pressure systems connected to reversible motors, there is a need for a system that is able to sense the incorrect operation of control devices in the pressure lines so that upon malfunctions of any component in the forward or reverse mode of operation of the drive motor the apparatus will be shut down before serious and expensive damage is caused.